The piercing of earlobes for the wearing of earrings has become increasingly popular in recent years. Pierced earlobe earrings are considered to be more attractive in appearance than those of the earlobe grasping variety. The piercing of earlobes is a relatively simple process as conducted by a registered nurse or physician, but the employment of a professional medical person involves extra expense and is a deterrent to the sale of the pierced earrings and their use. Many individuals, to avoid the cost and inconvenience of seeking professional help, employ various home remedy approaches to the earlobe piercing problem. As a result, there are frequent instances of damage to the earlobe. While the earlobe is a relatively insensitive part of the body, it is nonetheless susceptible to infection, tearing and similar damage. Further, the nature of the materials allowed to contact the wound immediately after the earlobe is pierced is important. The use of improper materials or unsterilized materials can result in later problems.
Various devices have been proposed to accomplish the desired pierced opening through the earlobe. Such devices have included those wherein a spring is provided which spring is cocked by the user to a selected compression and then a piercing tip is projected through the earlobe against some cooperating portion of the device. These devices are susceptible to repeated usage and thus are susceptible to the production of infection. Further, since their piercing velocity and force is dependent upon the manner in which they are operated by the user, they are susceptible to irregular results. Finally, since no provision is made to retain a shaft through the pierced opening over a sufficient period to prevent closing of the wound, the devices frequently do not provide the desired result.
Therefore it is desirable to have an earlobe piercing apparatus which minimizes the hazards associated with an individual piercing her own ears and which minimizes the chance of infection or of an improper amount of force being utilized to propel the piercing element. Such a device is particularly desirable where it provides for a piercing shaft to be retained in the earlobe for a sufficient period to prevent improper healing or closing of the pierced opening.